


Grey Shadwo

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 就很普通
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Relationships: Boy/允 王瀚哲 江帆
Kudos: 4





	Grey Shadwo

江帆害羞到全身发抖，他没想到原来只要轻轻的触摸就能让自己失去全部还手之力，他抓着毯子把头埋进去，男孩从后面抱住他，一双手伸进衣服里贴着腹部肌肉游走，摸到紧实的小腹，没有要上移和向下的趋势。他就蜷缩在床上，像是还在母亲体内的胎儿为自己寻找最安全的姿势，王瀚哲依着他的曲线，将江帆整个人压进了自己的怀抱里，他没想到江帆抱起来只是小小的一把，平常举着枪对着自己头顶恐吓人的时候挺威风，想不到有一天后颈也会脆弱地展示给别人看，他这样想着把犬齿磨上去，细细密密的吻一个接着一个落下来，像是一场和夏日格格不入的小型降雪。他又去亲江帆的耳朵尖，又红又软像是烫熟了的番茄。王瀚哲其实还是猜不透江帆的深奥思想的，就像他最开始不明白为什么江帆即便自己都快要饿死了也要收留自己，或者是他非要去做名不见经传的小杀手。后来他听了江帆的故事，觉得他似乎是带着一颗复仇的心扣下扳机的，只有最冷漠刻薄的人才敢对着自己的往昔开枪，江帆无疑是要去尝试去成为那个样子。他其实做的很成功，王瀚哲说喜欢你之前被江帆拽着领子提起来，他原本是慌了的，他看见江帆眼里流露出的不可思议，但下一句喜欢你说出口后江帆就崩盘了，他受不了被真挚情感冲刷两次。他想要被深刻地爱着，王瀚哲正好愿意提供那些满到要溢出来的情绪。

他去捻年长者粉红挺起的乳粒，还想去把江帆从毯子里掰出来与他接吻，但江帆实在是倔，身体没怎么被碰过，自慰都很少有，下面就比王瀚哲更早地硬起来，现在已经敏感得快到极限了，原本轻透的夏季薄毯像是逼近的火炉，江帆出了满头的汗。王瀚哲一只手向下握住江帆的东西，再往后滑摸到臀缝和阴部，男性终究不会像正常女性一般因为情动而身体作出自我调节，入口处干涩，强行破入会带来什么后果不用说也知道。江帆感觉到王瀚哲揉捏自己胸部的手往上摸索，都没有从上衣里抽出来直接通过圆领开口摸到自己的嘴唇，半强迫地想把手指插进口腔，江帆一开始还躲，但是下面阴茎稍微被顺一下就会喘出声，牙齿只是松懈一点就被闯进去，男孩修长温暖的手指伸进口腔压住舌头，唾液随着两根手指小幅度进出的动作疯狂分泌，有时候进得太深触到咽喉引起呕吐感，江帆想咽也咽不下去，黏糊的唾液全都裹在王瀚哲手指上，像是一层晶亮的油脂。他从被褥里抬起头，嘴巴里塞的两根手指夹住了他的舌头，呜呜浓浓说不出话来，藏在毯子里的闷热感让他不得不抬起头来呼吸冰凉的新鲜空气，想咬嘴里的东西又怎么都舍不得，他感觉自己像是被泡在水里，浮浮沉沉的失重感难以言喻。

王瀚哲抽出手来，下面也褪去了对方的底裤，沾满了唾液的手指直接就去探江帆的穴，他咬着江帆的后颈，感觉自己像是一个打了翻身仗的食草动物，有点庆幸又有点惴惴不安，怕江帆下一秒跳起来把他一顿乱揍。但他的小哥哥乖得就像变了一个人，缩成小小的一团接受着有些粗暴的爱抚，但美中不足的还是江帆到现在还没有睁眼看过他，王瀚哲还没吻到对方的唇，男孩带着恶作剧的心理加快了下面逗弄阴茎的动作，手指把后穴外围的一圈肉揉得软了一些就带着黏糊糊的唾液戳进去一个指节，身体里热得像是八月份正午的太阳，又紧，只进去一点就有些勉强了。

感官的效果被放大了十倍不止，只有下面被人把握着，江帆终于忍不住松开扣着毯子的手去摸王瀚哲的胳膊，在碰到对方衣服的时候死死抓住，他的体内被搅动，天翻地覆，王瀚哲用他的唾液做媒介去润后穴的做法让他的羞耻心水涨船高，静静的室内满满都是他撒下来的呼吸声。是不是玩笑有点过头了，王瀚哲想，脑子里都是江帆出门前偶然会投过来的关切的眼神，下面在逐渐被濡湿，唾液与手指成功唤醒了对方的身体的情调，江帆与他贴合的后背也起了一层薄汗，沾在王瀚哲发白的短袖睡衣上留下浅浅的印记。他在下面塞了两根手指，不多，但是也能感觉到拥挤，和着江帆自己逐渐分泌的液体沾湿腿根，肠肉在绞住手指，很快也会用同样的方式挽留别的东西。年长的人太要面子了，不愿意顺着心意叫出来，只是从嗓子里憋出来两声不算动听的喘息声，王瀚哲知道这是江帆的性子，又清高又骄傲，此刻让他承认自己被人压了就是丢脸的事情，现在拿出实际行动来才是最好的。

他松开握住江帆阴茎的手，然后按着江帆的肩把他往下压，这样有些不人道，像是和别人约定玩信任游戏结果又不愿意接住他。原本快要适应的节奏一下子被打乱了，江帆有些措手不及，王瀚哲把他整个人反压在床上，小有力气的手按住他的肩，自己爬起来在后面不知道要做什么。后穴里的手指抽了出去，江帆自己都能感觉到股间的水液正顺着自己的大腿下滑，有圆润饱满的物件在轻轻戳着开口处，陷进去一点再拔出来，像是在试探。这时候王瀚哲沉沉的嗓音又沿着耳朵尖响起来，江帆看不到他的表情，但是能感觉到对方的衣物与自己赤裸的后背相贴，这种后入的姿势似乎有些野蛮过头了。王瀚哲咬着他的耳朵，“帆哥，别乱动啊。”

江帆已经很久没哭过了，他觉得小时候眼泪流干了，长大自然就不会再为什么哭泣，但王瀚哲这一下太狠了，掐着江帆的腰把自己全部都塞进去了，下面的人大腿快要撑不住身体，颤颤巍巍地发抖。阴茎插进身体的感觉太强烈，一瞬间的尖锐痛感中找不到任何安慰，江帆被惊出眼泪来，大颗的泪水落在毯子上，他今天已经哭了两次了，这一回的眼泪却怎么都止不住。王瀚哲揽着他的腰往后拽想要在深入一点，江帆下压的腰和翘起的臀部刺激着他的视觉感官，他是真的白，随便掐一下就有深红色印记浮现，翻出来的穴肉也是粉色的，混合体液变的烂熟。他的脑子里回想起自己偷偷看的最低俗的三级片，登陆一些藏在社会角落的网站对他来说再简单不过了，里面被压着操的男孩子就像这样被插入，也是这样皮肤白里透红，染上鲜艳的颜色。但江帆怎么能放下身姿与那些人相比，在王瀚哲眼里，江帆比他见过的任何人都要高贵，男孩子就是有征服欲，他的心里又喜又慌。

“痛不痛呀……”王瀚哲在江帆耳朵边吻，耳垂藏在软软的黑头发里面，沾湿了唾液，两个人都汗津津的。江帆后面吃得太紧，里面一阵一阵抽搐，这个时候他把脸从毯子里拔出来，主动去找王瀚哲的唇，王瀚哲有些受宠若惊，听见江帆从嘴边又慢又轻地说出来一个字，像是深思熟虑过的，“动……”

吻落在唇上，舌尖接着探进去，让人发晕的黏糊又迷幻的吻像是鸦片，热度毫无顾虑地继续上升。插在身体里的阴茎慢慢动起来，抽出一半再塞进去，带起的水声清晰可辨，王瀚哲又去摸江帆湿漉漉的阴茎，想着帮他出来一次能不能舒服一些，顺了几十下江帆颤抖着射出来，后穴连带着起反应，往下热乎乎地淋水，进出方便了很多。这时候王瀚哲才有点放心，抽插动作猛了一点，脸颊蹭在江帆的颈窝，发丝也纠缠在一起，江帆是在喘的，压抑得很小声，被戳到舒服的地方尾音上扬，软糯得像是棉花糖，他虽然自傲，但是这层骄傲如同窗户纸一般一碰就碎，王瀚哲不敢去逼他叫给自己听，只能放下自己的虚荣心满足现状。他今天准备不足，其实是没想到一遍遍的试探会在这一次触到江帆的底线，匆忙告白后滚到床上去，避孕套也没准备，润滑做的也不好，青涩的技巧说出来让人发笑。但是第一次要做不如就做彻底一点，浓厚的爱意与炽热的情感就是要毫无保留地展现给别人看，喜欢就是得说出来，他们两个都是灰色世界的灰色影子，如果还不能有权利表达我爱你，未来的一切都显得不再有意义。

江帆整个人都软下来，大腿和腰腹被王瀚哲没轻没重地印上太多指痕，像是开了蔷薇花丛，快感像是蚂蚁一样一点点吞食他的理智，他再次去向王瀚哲索求一个安慰的吻，但是又显得那样杯水车薪。他把自己的眼泪挂在王瀚哲的睫毛上，王瀚哲咬着他的嘴唇，阴茎顶住肠壁射出来的时候，江帆的眼眶还是通红的。


End file.
